Qui je suis quand je ne suis pas dans ton lit
by Thalilitwen
Summary: Modern AU - La curiosité de Combeferre mit légèrement mal à l'aise le centre. Enjolras ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui : d'habitude, Courfeyrac n'était pas du genre à être réservé sur ses relations amoureuses, et il en avait eu beaucoup. Le leader ne savait pas qui ou qu'est ce qui pouvait mettre son ami dans cet état de malaise. Courfeyrac/?


Voilà encore un vieux truc de 2013 ^^  
Le titre vient de la chanson "Qui je suis" de Thomac Dutronc ! Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

_ Je te préviens Courf', si tu m'as encore fait venir pour rien je...

Enjolras ne put finir sa phrase qu'il contemplait déjà le désordre de l'appartement de son ami. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, déjà agacé et légèrement inquiet par la dizaine de messages de détresse qu'il recevait depuis ce matin.

C'était donc en bon ami dévoué qu'il était sorti des couvertures chaudes de son lit, pour se laver et s'habiller du plus chaudement qu'il le pouvait par cette saison glaciale. Il avala rapidement un café et s'apprêtait à sortir de son appartement, quand Grantaire se réveilla et insista pour venir avec lui, même s'il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient. Avant qu'Enjolras ne puisse le contre-dire, il avait enfilé un vieux tee-shirt tacheté de peinture et gardait le bas de son pyjama en guise de pantalon. Avec un demi sourire, le leader avait lancé une veste au cynique avant qu'ils ne sortent dans la fraîcheur du matin.

Et, voilà qu'après s'être angoissé pour leur ami et s'être dépêché d'arriver chez lui malgré le retard du métro, le couple retrouvait Courfeyrac la tête sous un meuble en train de contribuer au chaos de son petit salon.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le damoiseau en détresse se redressa brusquement en entendant la voix de son ami, et se cogna donc la tête de façon violente contre sa commode dans un grand bruit sec suivi d'un « Aïe » très gracieux.

_ Bonjour Enjolras. Bonjour Grantaire.

Combeferre se fit remarquer, assis sur le canapé de son ami, un grand bol de thé à la main. Sur la table basse, du moins ce que l'on pouvait discerner sous l'affluence d'objets et de vêtements en tout genre, était déposée une assiette de viennoiseries.

_ Bonjour.

L'alcoolique aux boucles brunes regardait avec avidité les pains au chocolat, si bien qu'il avait presque lâché la main d'Enjolras.

_ Salut.

_ Tu peux manger si tu veux, lança l'érudit avec un sourire en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Le cynique ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'affala sur le canapé à ses côtés, choisissant avec appétit une pâtisserie française fraîchement sortie du four. Le leader prit une mine amusée.

 _ _Combeferre ferait un très bon père de famille, avec la patience qu'il a pour chacun de nous. Je suis sûr qu'il est allé acheter ça pour Courfeyrac.__

En pensant à ce dernier, Apollon tourna ses yeux clairs vers le propriétaire du désordre : celui-ci, encore en pyjama, avait finalement choisi de lever sa tête vers ses amis. Étrangement, et Enjolras ne savait point si c'était dû au fait qu'il était tôt, le brun aux traits de chaton ne souriait pas comme à son habitude. Il avait plutôt l'air paniqué.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Et pourquoi un ouragan a sauvagement envahi ton salon ? Rajouta Grantaire entre deux bouchées.

Courfeyrac se jeta sur son ami à l'allure d'une statue grecque. Avec une voix mielleuse et implorante, le chaton tira sur sa chemise rouge pour le secouer :

_ Mon sauveur, mon ami ! Apollon bénis sois-tu messi au brushing parfait !

_ Si tu te calmais un peu et que tu m'expliquais pourquoi ça fait quatre heures que tu me harcèles ?

Combeferre leva ses yeux vers son duo d'amis et désigna la pièce en rajoutant :

_ Notre cher Courfeyrac a égaré un objet de valeur.

Devant l'expression dubitative d'Enjolras et Grantaire qui regardaient dans l'attente d'une réponse leur ami angoissé, le guide dessina un léger sourire sur ses fines lèvres.

_ J'ai... perdu... le... le... le...

_ Le ? Vas-y Courf' tu peux le faire !

_ Le cadeau d'anniversaire de...

_ De ?

_ De Marius pour Cosette !

Enjolras contempla d'un air blasé son ami brun, avec un mélange de profond énervement et d'étonnement agacé. Il articula lentement, pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris :

_ Tu m'as agressé depuis cinq heures du matin pour le cadeau de la petite amie de __Pontmercy__ ? Tu es sérieux ?

Il ne put avoir le soutien de Grantaire qui était trop occupé à essayer de ne pas s'étouffer pendant qu'il éclatait de rire. Le leader baissa la tête avec dépit en entendant le discours justificatif de Courfeyrac :

_ Mais oui, mais il m'avait confié son cadeau pour pas que Cosette le trouve et je me rappelle de l'avoir mis là... mais...

_ … il n'y est pas.

_ Tu as un sens de l'observation admirable Grantaire, commenta Enjolras énervé.

_ Tu boudes déjà Enjy ?

_ Je ne boude pas, je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi j'ai dû me lever ce matin pour retrouver le cadeau de Cosette que tu as perdu dans cette poubelle géante !

_ Ça vaaaaaaaaaaa... tenta Courfeyrac maladroitement

Le cynique arborait le plus souvent deux sourires : l'un désabusé et un peu triste, l'autre insolent et amusé. Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier sourire, boudeur, que personne n'affichait mieux que lui. Enjolras ne savait pas s'il l'avait vexé, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation.

_ J'ai besoin de toi et de ton sens de l'ordre admirable ! De tes yeux d'aigle farouche !

_ Non, tu appelleras Marius pour lui dire de racheter son cadeau ou commence déjà par ranger tout ce bordel.

_ Mais Enjyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

Le blond regardait pauvrement son ami et sa mine faussement dépité. Ses yeux noisettes avaient la particularité de pouvoir refaire une mine de chien battu à la perfection, s'alliant avec ravissement à son visage de chaton.

Non. Enjolras commençait à devenir un mauvais ami. Et un mauvais ami signifiait irrémédiablement un leader exécrable. Mais déjà qu'il n'avait jamais été du matin, si en plus il devait sortir de son lit tôt pour retrouver un cadeau de Marius dans l'appartement de Courfeyrac, il ne savait pas où il trouvait encore de la patience.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Combeferre, qui sirotait patiemment son thé parfumé. Lui il ne se plaignait pas, et avait sûrement dû se lever bien plus tôt. Il avait également pris le temps d'aller acheter le petit déjeuner pour son ami.

 _ _Je suis le pire ami du monde...__

Après avoir longuement soupiré, il croisa ses bras et lança à son ami :

_ T'as regardé sous ton canapé ?

_ Oui.

_ Dans ta veste ?

_ Yep !

_ Sur ta table ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Dans ta jarre à cookies ?

Courfeyrac haussa un sourcil sceptique devant la question d'Enjolras. Ce fut Combeferre éclaira l'esprit trouble de son ami :

_ La dernière fois que tu cherchais quelque chose...

_ Que tu nous avais harcelé pendant des jours sans t'arrêter, coupa Grantaire pour apporter plus de précision à sa mémoire.

_ ...tu as passé un sacré bout de temps avant de trouver tes clefs de voiture dans ta boîte de gâteaux.

_ Ah, mais non j'aurais pas mis le cadeau pour Cosette là-dedans, je suis pas stupide non plus.

Devant les regards dubitatifs qu'il reçut, le chaton arbora une mine boudeuse. Grantaire éclata de rire, n'aidant pas à la dignité de Courfeyrac.

_ T'as regardé dans ta chambre ?

La question du cynique eut un effet très inhabituel chez le propriétaire de l'appartement. Peut-être l'éclairage de l'appartement changeait la donne, ou bien les yeux du leader n'étaient pas encore bien fonctionnels, mais il aurait juré avoir vu les joues de son ami prendre une teinte plus rosée qu'à l'habitude.

Et il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

_ Tu vas bien Courfeyrac ? S'enquit Combeferre en se redressant du canapé.

_ Oui, oui j'ai déjà regardé dans ma chambre.

_ Ça te gène si je vais regarder ? Demanda Enjolras

_ Oui ! Enfin non... mais... non j'ai déjà regardé.

_ Ah !

Grantaire s'était levé d'un bond sur ses pieds en prenant son second visage. Celui de l'enfant agaçant qui savait quelque chose que personne ne savait et il en était fier. Il épousseta son tee-shirt de quelques miettes de croissants, s'avança vers Courfeyrac avec son rire agaçant. Il lança un rapide regard vers son ami avant de se jeter sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, le chaton regarda avec désespoir et un peu d'énervement le cynique entrer dans ses appartements.

_ Je vais le tuer.

_ Mais, quelqu'un dort là-dedans ?

La curiosité de Combeferre mit légèrement mal à l'aise le centre. Enjolras ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui : d'habitude, Courfeyrac n'était pas du genre à être réservé sur ses relations amoureuses, et il en avait eu beaucoup. Le leader ne savait pas qui ou qu'est ce qui pouvait mettre son ami dans cet état de malaise.

_ Oui, fit-il d'une voix trop faible pour être naturelle.

_ Et c'est qui ?

Le blond esquissa un sourire amusé, le premier depuis qu'il était entré dans cette appartement. Cette situation semblait tellement échapper à Courfeyrac, lui pourtant réputé comme un grand séducteur et la personne la plus sans gène de tout Paris. Il rougissait de nouveau et le leader échangea un regard étonné avec son ami à lunette.

_ Tu souhaites nous en parler ? demanda Combeferre.

_ Je croyais que tu étais avec Eponine en ce moment, fit remarquer Enjolras.

_ On s'est un peu disputés il y a deux semaines...

_ Deux semaines?

Combeferre, frustré d'être passé à côté de tant de détails, posa la tête contre les paumes de ses mains chauffées par le thé, avant de soupirer bruyamment mais d'un ton sans la moindre véhémence:

_ Courfeyrac, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Le chaton ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut coupé par un léger grincement de porte, celle de sa chambre. Grantaire en sortit à pas feutré, un cadeau joliment empaqueté d'un ruban pourpre dans sa main et un sourire sur son visage. Il lança le paquet à la personne qui était supposé en prendre soin et s'étala sur le canapé avec grâce. Ce qui semblait déranger Combeferre en ce moment, ce n'était pas tant les manières du cynique ou le fait qu'il était à deux doigts d'avoir écrasé le cadeau de Cosette contre le parquet, c'était plutôt le sourire de Grantaire qui l'intriguait.

_ Merci Grantaire ! Je te revaudrais ça !

Puis le centre regarda de nouveau Enjolras et Combeferre qui attendaient toujours une réponse de sa part, miraculeusement esquivée par l'interruption de son ami brun.

_ Par contre je ne sais pas si ton tiroir à chaussette était le meilleur endroit pour le ranger.

Les gros yeux de Combeferre suffisaient à tous pour comprendre ses reproches, et aujourd'hui Courfeyrac en était la cible. Et ce dernier savait qu'il ne devrait plus jamais faire de remarque en se moquant des autres quand ils chercheront des choses. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

_ Pourquoi t'as fouillé dans mon tiroir à...

_ C'est moi qui t'en avais parlé.

_ ...bon... je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois alors. Eh bien... merci Grantaire et vous deux d'être venus à mon secours, maintenant je pense que vous...

_ Eh eh eh... protesta Enjolras. Je pense que tu dois nous donner quelques explications non ? Qui c'est qui dors dans ta chambre là ?

_ Ah oui c'est vrai, s'exclama le cynique, je croyais que tu étais avec 'Ponine ?

Courfeyrac triturait nerveusement ses doigts pendant qu'il encaissait les questions curieuses de ses amis. Il ne trouva aucune réponse plus concrète que :

_ C'est compliqué.

_ Courfeyrac, tu veux qu'on appelle Joly ? Je pense que tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien là...

Enjolras, fatigué de rester debout depuis un bon bout de temps jusqu'à présent, tira une chaise hors de sous la table et s'assit brusquement dessus, son buste posé contre le dossier.

_ Bon, ce n'est pas Cosette au moins ?

Le centre secoua vivement la tête en signe de désapprobation, avec un regard presque choqué que ses amis puissent le penser capable de ça.

_ C'est pas Javert ?

_ Beurk !

_ Ni Montparnasse ?

_ Nope...

Le blond soupira sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et ses traits semblèrent soulagés.

_ On a évité le pire déjà, murmura t-il.

Grantaire se tourna vers Enjolras en reprenant une nouvelle pâtisserie française avant de déclarer avec amusement :

_ Je suis sûr que tu serais surpris...

_ Grantaire, commença le guide, tu as vu la personne en question ?

_ Oui.

_ Et c'est qui ?

_ Ah ça , ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, lança Grantaire avec un clin d'œil envers son ami aux traits de chaton.

_ Allez s'il te plait !

_ N'insiste pas, je ne dirais rien. Je préfère regarder Courf' s'expliquer, ça me semble bien plus marrant...

L'intéressé n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça amusant, bien au contraire. Et c'était très rare. Mais là, ce fut en regardant ses pieds avec les mains derrière le dos qu'il commença son discours. Combeferre le regardait, attentif et curieux de connaître l'histoire incroyable de son ami. Et pourquoi se serait-il permis une aventure alors qu'il était censé être en couple.

_ Bon... il y a une semaine avec Eponine on s'est engueulé parce que sois disant je reste trop avec certaines personnes (il regarda Enjolras et Combeferre) pour que cela soit normal. Je lui ai répondu que chaque personne que je connaissais restait trop avec moi pour que ça soit normal. Après elle a trouvé le cadeau de Cosette et elle a cru des trucs totalement faux. Du coup je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour parler de ça vu qu'elle traîne souvent avec la clique de ringards là... j'ai oublié leur nom. En fait je suis stupide, j'aurais dû commencer par dire que c'était pour Cosette, parce que là je n'ai même pas démenti... je suis stupide... on s'est disputés longtemps et je pense qu'à la fin on ne savait même plus pourquoi...

Enjolras bailla légèrement. Les épanchements du cœur de Courfeyrac n'était pas un sujet dont il raffolait, spécialement à cette heure-là. Seul Combeferre continuait de l'écouter avec attention, car Grantaire était bien trop occupé à manger son croissant pour s'en intéresser.

_ Et donc, poursuivit-il, donc elle est partie quoi, en claquant la porte et tout. Et après j'étais triste parce qu'elle m'avait royalement ignorée pendant une semaine, alors je suis allé au bar. Ben oui mais Combeferre, met toi à ma place ! J'avais besoin de me changer les idées ! Curieusement je n'ai pas vu Grantaire au Café Musain ce jour-là.

_ J'essaie de faire des efforts...

Enjolras sourit à son petit ami lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer cette phrase très positive pour l'avenir et qui mènera peut-être un jour Grantaire sur la voie de la sobriété. Un sourire qui s'effaça juste après la suite du discours de cynique :

_ … j'avais du rentrer plus tôt que d'habitude.

_ Bref, continua Courfeyrac, j'étais triste, j'avais peut-être beaucoup bu, il y avait des gens et voilà...

_ Et voilà ?

_ De toute façon je vous dirais pas !

_ Mais c'est pas un terroriste que tu caches sous ta couette, s'exclama Enjolras agacé, tu peux nous dire quand même !

_ C'est quelqu'un que nous connaissons j'imagine, remarqua Combeferre, sinon tu ne te mettrais pas dans des états pareils.

_ Je vous dirais pas !

_ Et après on me traite d'immature, commenta Grantaire.

Enjolras, inspiré par la remarque désobligeante de son amant, décida de redevenir un enfant de cinq ans. Il croisa les bras et grommela :

_ Je m'en fous je reste jusqu'à ce que la personne sorte de la chambre.

La mine déconfite de Courfeyrac était magique à voir. Combeferre soupira, sentant qu'il devrait encore une fois de plus jouer la mère de famille devant ces trois jeunes adultes bons pour la garderie. Il remit doucement ses lunettes contre l'arête de son nez avant de poursuivre.

_ Calmez-vous. Bon, qui que se soit, ce n'est pas ça le problème. La question est : combien de temps ça dure pour le moment ?

_ Une semaine environ... mais rien est officiel...

_ Est-ce que c'est sérieux ?

Courfeyrac haussa les épaules d'un air désolé. Il avait l'air franc, et c'était là le problème. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire ou ne pas faire.

 _ _La prochaine fois qu'il m'appelle pour retrouver quelque chose, j'enlève la batterie de mon portable, parce que si c'est pour débattre de problèmes de cœur de bon matin, non merci...__

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit finalement Courfeyrac.

_ C'est pas pour la ramener, mais commencer une relation « sérieuse » avec __cette__ personne en l'utilisant pour noyer une rupture, je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment lui plaire...

_ Je te préviens Courf', si c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît et que tu lui fais du mal, je t'assure que tu auras des comptes à me rendre !

Courfeyrac avait l'air absent. Cela se voyait qu'il songeait à cette personne. Enjolras admirait pensivement son ami mais ses yeux dérivèrent et s'attardèrent sur Grantaire, qui le regardait également. Il y avait dans ses iris verts bouteille une expression qui voulait sûrement dire : « Heureusement que nos histoires de couple ne sont pas comme ça »

Cette réflexion que le leader partageait totalement s'arrêta brusquement quand le cliquetis de la porte se déclencha. Tous les yeux se posèrent sur la poignée qui tourna dans un léger bruit, avant qu'un visage ne sorte de la chambre.

 _ _Non... c'est pas possible.__

Enjolras était à deux doigts de se lever et de frapper son ami au visage de chaton. Il avait passé la nuit avec __lui__ , en sachant pertinemment que pour _ _lui__ , ce n'était pas simplement un chagrin d'amour à noyer. Combeferre aussi s'en trouvait stupéfait, et lorsque leurs yeux croisèrent ceux incrédules de leur ami qui venait de se réveiller, ils se sentirent soudainement mal à l'aise. Courfeyrac avait drôlement intérêt à régler cette histoire au plus vite, sous peine de se faire lyncher par la totalité de ses amis.

_ Bien dormi Jehan ? Demanda Grantaire.


End file.
